New Mekakucity Actors, English version
by ZeroZexion
Summary: English version of the story of the same name (the original is spanish) - Set after Shintaro's death in route XX, his death has brought several changes in that route. If those changes are good or bad, nobody knows...


Well, first off, I want to thank Gura Kruor to translate this chapter in english (the original one is spanish)

All said, let's go

00000000000000000000000000 

"Are you having fun?"

"Define 'fun'…"

"You know, passing a good time with people you know, or with your friends…"

"Friends, huh…?"

"Yeah, make memories of the stuff you do with them, fun stuff."

"…"

"Don't you like it?"

"I don't have a lot of experience of it… I prefer to not have memories."

"Oh… I see… You aren't friendly at all, just like him"

"Him?"

"Yeah, but now is not time to be talking… the show must go on"

"Wait!"

The words fell to the void because they didn't reached anywhere and, a very strong sound reverberated in my head, obligating me to cover my ears and closing my eyes. When I opened, I was in my bed, kinda dizzy. It was just a dream, but the noise was real… it was my phone alarm clock buzzing in the same time as always, almost at dawn, and it sound was a hindrance for someone but me.

"Master!" a voice was coming from the computer near the table, where, without explanation, inside it there was, visible through the screen, a blue haired girl with two pigtails; she was dressed with a coat of the same colour, at least its sleeves, because most of it is white, she had a black skirt too. She looked pissed, I can't blame her, that sound was terrible.

"Can't you stop that noise?! It is always a nuisance and is really ugly!"

Like always, I ignored the girl. Ti is true that the alarm clock is a nuisance, but I wasn't in the mood to take her tantrums. I just sighed, looked to a mirror, where my white messy hair and my yellow half-closed eyes were seen… I was really sleepy, and that the alarm buzzed at an unholy hour like this one, when I didn't have anything to do… for what did I program it? Without any much to do, I lied in my bed, to gain some sleep, while feeling the soft wind entering from the window because of the heat in the street. I didn't have the will to get up and activate the A/C, so, in the end, I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, I looked to the clock; it was past mid day. Even though the hour, I just took a peek to my phone and then to the PC, with an unfriendly face while a blue haired girl was distracted, and after getting up I went to the computer, and after taking the mouse, I put the pointer in one of her pigtails and clicked as if I were pulling her hair, listening a noisy scream from her.

"Ouch! It hurts, master!," she told me when turning with shame in her face, but I've seen it already a lot of times to make me feel guilty.

"… If you've already finished your stuff, Ene… did you finished what I asked you?"

"Yeah… she is in her bedroom, like always, she hadn't come out from there… but she has asked me to tell you something…" immediately she opened an audio file that started to play a feminine voice with a very angry tone.

"Tell to that man… to not forget about buying me the videogame that will be sold today… if not, I won't forgive you," and so, the audio ended. I just sighed heavily.

"Idiot Zerine… she didn't had to be so… so like herself" I just sighed because I already imagined what was the game she was asking for, because it was a shooter one I was interested in… how good that I had to buy just one, because to buy two doesn't make any sense at all. I prepared myself in some minutes, wearing back long trousers, a white coat and inside I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt… anybody would say that I was roasting with that clothes but I almost don't notice the heat. Before leaving, I took some things more because I didn't knew what could happen and wanted to be prepared for anything.

In the moment I was going to take my phone, Ene seemed to be already inside it. Like always, she wanted to be in everything.

"Ene… haven't I told you to stay at home taking care of my sister, right?"

"Ienzo, I mean, master, your sister is fine, you already know that she doesn't leave her room, moreover, you are in debt with me for that damn buzz," in front of such reasoning (and because she is right, the buzz was really noisy) the only thing I do is sigh, heavily.

"You win... this time," after taking a pair of auriculars, of those that I must adjust in the head, I connect them to the phone because I have some songs stored there that I like to hear when I take a walk; alongside a pair of sunglasses. With the weather, it is better to take them; maybe I'll have some problems to see when walking.

Almost after going out the house, it could be seen and noted, that the sun was very bright. I was lucky to decide to take the sunglasses, although I almost never go out without them at night. I started to walk with no haste because I didn't have to be running for my chores. If she is angry I don't care. She could go out too sometimes instead of staying in her bedroom… she must grow up at once.

But the heat could be noted, even for a summer. It was VERY hot, and that was noticed, I had to stop in a grocery store to buy a soda can and hydrate myself, I was starting to feel as if melting slowly. When passing near an amusement park, I looked at it, stopping for a moment to rest.

"If I didn't have to do so many things… I would go just for the aquatic attractions… that would be really nice," it seemed that only by speaking about it catch the attention of the girl inside the phone because she made it to vibrate to call my interest so I took it out.

"Are you really thinking about going there, master?" was what she told, she looked a little excited, maybe… but I just sighed.

"No, at least not today, nor tomorrow… it is too hot, and you know that I am busy with… other things later," I answered her, part of it was true, the other part was a lie, and I put my hand in my side, so she looked at me with a mixture of accuse and concern.

"That hobby you have… I don't like it, you are going to finish in a bad way someday…"

"Then don't come with me when you know that I am going to do that…" I told her, and started to walk again, going to the mall to which I spent at least 45 minutes to arrive… I didn't remember it to be so far away, really. Once I entered, I thanked for the A/C, it helped me, very much, to overcome the heat of the street. Once I was less hot, I started to walk with no haste, because I wanted to look the stuff inside, ant there were a lot of them, electro domestics and more stuff. But the reason I went to this place, to buy the videogame, is in the floor upstairs. Luckily there were elevators and mechanic stairs, and I choose for the later, and I started to look from the stairs. For summer, there were a lot of people buying and just looking… how weird, and to think that there are stupid things for little things…

As soon as I arrived to the second floor, and after I walked a little, I felt how I collided with someone, going back for some steps, when I could see, I saw that I stepped back to the stair railings, and if I didn't had took their arm the fall could've been really funny… but not in a good way. Although I think I pulled very hard, so much that we ended really close, and my sunglasses almost fell.

"Uf… are you ok? You almost fell if I didn't pull you…" I told to that person, from which I could see only some of their hair, because, now that I noticed, they had a hoodie, although now a little messy, like my sunglasses…

"E-eh, yeah, thanks…" now that they spoke, they had a girlish voice, I guess she was a girl, but sometimes I stumble upon people of a really weird appearance that I can confuse their gender.

"You should be more careful and look where you step, maybe the next time you won't be that lucky," I told her, while straightening my sunglasses, but when I wanted to look, she wasn't there. Well… I don't know if she heard me or if she totally ignored me, but hey… what can I do? It seemed that to a certain girl inside my phone said conversation didn't passed unnoticed, and she commented some stuff, stuff I preferred to ignore, and return to what I planned.

And at least, I arrived to the area where the games were, as much as console games as PC ones. For something I guessed to not spend a lot of time, I wasted more than the necessary… I was looking to some games, there were some really interesting, and why would I lie? If that were for me, I would buy one. But right now I was looking only for one… and I was lucky to have found it because there were only some copies if it. Once I had it at hand, I took the phone out and shacked it a little to make Ene notice that I wanted to tell her something.

"Ouch… ouch, what was that for?"

"I need you to make your tricks now, when I this pass for the scanner," like I suspected, it wasn't very funny for her; I knew it for how she inflated her cheeks.

"I won't do it; I don't want to do it"

"Come on; don't be like that… how much does it took you to change the price in the data base?"

"It isn't fair for me to do that stuff-"

"… Eh? What was that?" was the last I told before returning the phone to its place, hearing the tantrum of the girl who couldn't see what was happening, and what was happening was that, suddenly, the alarm of the mall started to buzz, and every door of every place was closing itself. This can't be happening like this…

"I have the feeling… that it was for the best for me to stay at home, sleeping…"


End file.
